Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of communication systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to communication systems for aircraft.
Many avionics systems in aircraft communicate data to ground stations via the Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System (ACARS) network. The ACARS network may have bandwidth drawbacks and may not natively allow for Internet based messaging. For example, ACARS may use a character oriented protocol. Further, networks such as ACARS are not Internet based and thus do not allow for the benefits of Internet based avionic applications. Many avionics applications such as Pilot Reports (PIREP), Digital Notice to Airmen (NOTAM) (DIGITAM), Significant Meteorological Information (SIGMET), and safety service System Wide Information Management (SWIM) are natively Internet based applications.